Chapter 49
Manager grills Anna out - why she did not tell him about the stalker? Anna replies that she wants to quietly resolve this on her own. Manager questions what the point of a manager is? He's been Cue Girls' manager for many years now. Did Anna think that she might not be able to take care of this on her own? Jeez, doesn't she know how much / how long he's been looking after her? Anna apologies. Manager says that he'll have to go to the police station, and tells Anna to stay put while he takes care of this. In the car, Manager tells Frost that he hopes things will be easier for Anna now. Frost asks Manager how long he's been their manager. Manager says about 7-8 years now. Frost looks over the album "Another Me", and sees 3 girls. Anna brings Asst. Yoon tea as Yoon looks over the album. Yoon mentions to Anna that the life of celebrity must really be tough. Anna says it's pretty awesome. At first when she started out young.... of Anna making a rather silly mistake on stage, sees a whole bunch of nasty comments, and complains again. Lina tells her that there are a lot of young people who wants to have the chance that Anna has... would she rather be out there sitting in the audience? So get to practice already; when she's ready they will all sing. Anna tells Yoon that the entertainment industry is fiercely competitive, a rather bloody place. Still, in the time she was in it, she likes it. At the police station, the detective tells Frost and Manager that they used IPs to track where the nasty comments came from. It wasn't that hard. The cyberteam is trying to find a motive. Ms Stalker is being interrogated by Anna's Manager, who questions her if she is the vice president of the Woojin Brother Fan Club. Did she write that note? (something Woojin's performance...) Stalker mumbles something, then says that if it had not been for the bitch Anna (T/L note: courtesy of Google Translator) Woojin would never suffered a decline in popularity. Another detective turns to Frost and asks that why does the Woojin Scandal have to get so complicated? The detective continues to question Ms Stalker, what about personal data theft? What about the ring? Did you sell it for money? Ms Stalker: ... ring?... wasn't me... I just blog all day. Frost notes there is considerable anger in the Manager. The detective asks if he could have a word with Manager. Ms Stalker asks if Frost is also a cop here? She didn't steal the ring, honestly. Frost thinks that there might be a seperate stalker, so he asks her if she opened the private folders. Ms Stalker says she saw some photos of Cue boys and girls playing and goofing off. Those were the old days. All she did was sent out some hateful emails. However, the person who hates Anna the most is not only her but probably another Cue girl, Lina. Frost: What did you say? Ms Stalker: The Cue girls... when Sena committed suicide, the one who got screwed the most was Lina. Frost looks at Anna's Manager. Category:Case 6